For Her
by Angelus-v1
Summary: Story of Scott trying to control a forced transformation during a full moon. - Had this on my laptop for a while and finally decided to post it. Takes place during season 1.


For Her

By: Michael Lara

The room was dark, the door was locked, and the house was empty save for one dark haired individual. Chains lay on the floor and wrapped around said person's body, adding nearly thirty pounds to his total weight. For the last half hour, Scott McCall sat against his bedroom wall completely confined of any movement whatsoever.

Outside the window over his head, a large silver orb shone brightly in the night sky. Within the next few minutes, to his estimation, it would happen again; the change. Ever since that night he and his best friend Stiles snuck out into the woods on the outskirts of town, ever since he was bitten by...something, his life would never be the same. The revelation of monsters, not the ones seen in movies or heard of in fairy tales but real monsters, made him see the world in a new light. In fact, he was one of those monsters now. He would become one shortly. He would endanger any and every one he would come across if he couldn't find a way to control what was within himself.

Stiles told him about what he might be and after some sleuthing around the forest where he was bitten, further questions were raised with only a few being answered. Since then he's turned twice, both involuntary due to the moon being full. Sure he could have gone with the one he suspected was responsible for all this but something just didn't sit right with Derrick Hale. He admitted he was in the woods that fateful night. He even showed him he was a monster, a werewolf, and Scott was now like him.

Refusing his help came with a price, as with everything in his life as it seems. Not only did he not have anyone to turn to for answers to his questions, but he had no one to help guide him through the forced transformations. If he couldn't find a way to stem his other half then not only would he be in danger, but so will his friends and family.

The first time he turned it had felt like a dream, a dream ending with him wakening on a stranger's property across town. The second time was when his friend Stiles handcuffed him to a radiator in his room, more for revenge for kissing his crush then safety complete with a dog dish filled with water. Now was the third full moon. While changing voluntarily was becoming easier, changing forcefully was something he was determined to end if not for himself, then for her.

Spittle flew from Scott's mouth as he felt a pressure build up inside him. His head landed with a heavy thud against the wall behind him as he tried his best to hold back the beast within him. A burning sensation started deep inside his chest, spreading throughout his body as he strained against the heavy chains, which incapacitated him. A thought occurred to him that maybe he should have sent Stiles to get a heavier grade, but it was too late for that now and he would just have to hope his will power would be enough.

A loud thud thundered throughout the house as Scott slammed his head into the wall behind him. A dent was evident in the sheetrock when he moved forward before slamming his skull again. A stressed groan slid through his clenched teeth as his body began to sweat profusely. Every muscle strained to be free of the metal confines but he couldn't allow the beast within him to win.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out followed by another, and another. He needed to get his breathing under control and resorted to using the techniques he once used during asthma attacks when he was a kid. It didn't work of coarse but he had to at least give it a try.

He let out another groan. The pain was getting more intense and now his hands were flexing. Claws slowly emerged from the tips of each finger, razor sharp and deadly. His face began to contort into something between human and animal as hair grew rapidly throughout his body.

"No," he said to himself. "I own it. I own this."

Blood seeped from cuts in his palm as his claws dug deep into his flesh. He could feel the animal inside attempt to unleash itself from the confines of the body it resided in but Scott refused to give into it.

"I, I won't let this con…control me." His fanged teeth felt as if they were going to crack as his words somehow slipped between them.

Retreating into his mind, he somehow forced himself to think of other things beside the pain shooting through his being. His mom, she was always there for him no matter what. Since losing his father, she took on the role of both parental figures and made sure he never went without what he needed. Nightmarish thoughts of what he could do to her if he lost this battle with himself flooded his mind's eye. Images of his mother lying in a pool of blood with him standing over her lifeless body were a constant reminder of what he could do if he ever gave in to his inner demon.

Stiles. His best and practically only friend couldn't escape what he could do. Pictures of chasing him down in the woods and pouncing on him from behind with claws digging into his body were all his animal side could think of on nights like these. It, the thing inside him, wanted to hunt the one he considered a brother and do nothing more than to end his life and feast on his corpse.

And then, there was her.

The creature inside him wanted to find her. It wanted to sink its claws into her pale flesh. But he would not have that happen. Scott felt its urge to be free; it's yearning to run wild without any consequence and yet, the image of her, Allison Argent, brought another feeling out for the beast inside. His heart pounded hard and fast, threatening to burst from his chest while his muscles tensed.

The curvature of her face, the way the wind swept through her hair, the way she smiled at him the night he first met her; she was all he could see in his mind. As he thought of the young brunette woman his clawed hands scraped against the wooden floor of his room to become tightly gripped fists. His mind was an internal projector, playing back everything he had experienced with her from the moment he first saw her. The animal shelter he worked at. The day she walked into his class. The party he went to with her.

Letting out a deep growl, he sank down further and felt his body calm down. In what was pure aggression and rage was now calmness. His heartbeat slowly fell to its regular rate of speed as he felt the adrenaline seep from his pores. Leaning his head back on the wall, which now had a sizeable dent in it, he inhaled deeply, letting each gulp of air out slowly as if coming down from an asthma attack. Opening his eyes for the first time in a long time, Scott turned his head far enough to look out the window and see the moon still as bright as ever.

"I did it," he said with a grin as he leaned his head back. "I did it."

After enormous concentration, he had finally learned to stay the forced transformation into the beast inside. His relief was short lived; however, as a thought popped in his head. Looking around his room, he struggled to move over to his desk when he felt the chains tug and force him to his back.

"Oh man, why did I leave my cell phone on the other side of the room?"


End file.
